Return
by Bleep
Summary: She came back to do work and protect the man she loved. But when something goes wrong and she is left helpless who will save the hero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds or the characters. I don't own the machines the island or anything that has anything to do with the Thunderbirds.

With the windows rolled down her dark hair flew behind her in the pony tail she had placed it in earlier. She wore dark sunglasses and in an air force uniform. The ring of her cell phone brought her hand up to her face to talk on it.

"Tin-tin speaking."

She soon answered with a yes and with a goodbye and sped up down the highway. As her car reached it's high speeds she took it off a nearby cliff. The car went into a nose dive but was soon flying through the blue sky. Tin-tin put the car on auto pilot and leaned back in her chair this is when the memories of the last time she had been on the island came back to her.

Flash Back

"Tin-tin we are so glad to see you again." Alan's voice had broke through all the other people.

"It's good to see you too." Tin-tin had said weakly and then stumbled forward to Alan.

"Tin-tin?" He had asked as she fell all her weight into him.

"Alan don't let me go." Tin-tin had pleaded in a still very weak voice.

"Tin-tin your hurt your bleeding!" Alan's shocked voice came.

"What was your first clue…." Tin-tin had then gave a faint chuckle before the world turned black.

For three days she had been in that state in a hospital room recovering. When late on the third afternoon her eyes had fluttered open Alan was right next to her. Her first sight of him had been a shocking one it look as though he hadn't left all that time. Soon after she found it out to be true.

"Tin-tin?" Alan said in a whisper.

"Alan where am I?" Tin-tin's quick reply had come.

"Your in the hospital. You had a bad bullet wound that Brains couldn't fix on his own." Alan said the tears welding up in his eyes.

"Oh." She had remembered everything but wouldn't tell Alan.

"What happened to you?" Alan had asked. Her head had turned sharply and she wouldn't talk. When Alan had seen this he did not question it.

End Flash Back

A day later Tin-tin was showing much improvement and returned to the island. For a month she worked up her strength to return to the air force, and now 1 year later she was coming back to the island to rest.

When a blue dot came up on the screen then soon after a green dot a grin spread across Tin-tin's face. She then landed at Tracy island and walked to her room. It hadn't changed and this brought a smile to her face. Everything in her world could be spinning out of control but with a return to Tracy island everything was right. After unpacking she walked to Control and Command were she found Brains and Jeff.

"Virgil ETA?" Jeff's strong voice asked.

"20 minutes. Virgil out." Virgil answered.

Tin-tin stood in the corner as to stay out of the way. Her dark blue uniform blending in with her surroundings. As she stared around the room her eyes sat upon a figure sitting on the couch.

'_That's weird Jeff would never let people in here that aren't part of the family.'_

The women sat on the couch looking eager to join in on the mission. This is when Tin-tin recognized who it was. Amanda one of Jeff's daughters the last time Tin-tin had seen her she was going back to school after spring break.

"Tin-tin is that you?" Amanda's eyes fell upon Tin-tin now.

"Hi." Tin-tin said in a hushed voice.

"Tin-tin! It's great to see you again!" Amanda squealed and ran over to give her good friend a hug.

"Tin-tin good to see you again." Brains stuttered out.

"Hi Brains." Tin-tin looked at him.

"Looking good Brains." At this Brains blushed a little then turned back to the screen to watch the action.

"Tin-tin how are you doing?" Jeff said a smile on his face now.

"Good Mr. Tracy. I was just passing through." Tin-tin then added.

"Oh no you have to stay your part of the family." Amanda whimpered.

"Well the Air Force keeps me busy. By the way when you have a moment Mr. Tracy I will need to talk with you." Tin-tin then turned back towards the door.

"Tin-tin." Jeff called.

Tin-tin half turned back to him she knew what he was thinking. "I'll talk to him don't worry."

Jeff gave a small smile one that Tin-tin knew meant that he was worried about it.

'_I only came back to do my job.'_

Tin-tin reminded herself.

"Hey after we are done here I'll come and find you and we can go for a walk." Amanda said excitedly.

"Sure I would like that." Tin-tin said and walked out of the room. She made her way back to her room and found a white tank top and tan shorts. Her legs were now a dull brown not the deep golden color that she was used to with living on the island. She then pulled her hair up in a tight bun which came to her naturally now and slipped on some hiking boots. As she walked down the hall towards the silos to get some climbing gear a small hand touched her shoulder.

"Hi Amanda." And then giving her a questioning look tin-tin added, "You are done already."

"Yeah the rescue was a big success the boys are headed back now they should be here with in the hour."

Tin-tin smiled and then returned to her search for climbing gear.

"Oh your going climbing cool." Amanda said then looked at the scar on Tin-tin's arm.

"It's still there?"

"Yeah I don't think it will ever go away." Tin-tin said glancing at it.

"Well it will fade." Amanda said.

"Something's will never fade." Tin-tin said and then looked at Amanda with a big smile.

"Hey when the boys get home come get me?"

"Sure where are you going though?" Amanda asked.

"Oh you'll find me." Tin-tin said putting the bag on her back and walking outside.

She was headed to the North side of the island to her favorite place. It was beautiful and Tin-tin had discovered that jumping off it's many cliffs was a ton of fun. She strapped some gear on and started climbing. When she heard the familiar roars of the Thunderbirds she turned to look. A guilty feeling came to her but she pushed it back and continued to climb. When she reached the top of it she gathered her climbing gear and then strapped a parachute. She then sat and looked at the beauty and then went for it she flew forward and closed her eyes.

Amanda grabbed the boys as they walked into the house.

"Amanda what is it?" Scott asked.

"It's a surprise." Amanda said almost bursting with her information.

"Follow me and hurry ok!" Amanda called running out of the house.

The boys looked at each other then hurried after there sister.

"Amanda where are you taking us!" Gordon called. Amanda was running on one of the jungle trails that brought her to the beach and to the bottom of the North rock face.

When she reached her destination she stopped and caught her breath.

"Amanda what are you doing." Scott yelled at her getting annoyed with his younger sister's lack of information. Amanda then pointed towards the sky. Alan held his hand up to his face to block the sun and stared in aw as a figure jumped off the top of the cliff and sailed down. He didn't know who the figure was until she came into view.

Tin-tin opened her eyes as she opened the parachute and once again was breathless with the rush. As she floated to the ground she saw five people waving at her. One eager girl she knew stood in the middle of the four men that tired to figure out who she was. Then she saw him. Alan stared up at her and for once in her life she wished that he wasn't there. The rubbed band holding her hair broke and her dark brown hair flew free. Her feet then touched ground and she was quick to stop and pack away all her gear.

"Tin-tin it's great to see you!" Scott patted her on the shoulder.

"Nice to see all of you again too." Tin-tin said now looking through her bag for another rubber band to put in her hair. To not have her hair up made her feel very unprofessional.

"We didn't know you were coming back. Dad should have told us." Gordon said.

"He didn't know till yesterday and I think he was keeping it secret." Tin-tin said standing up now.

"Why would he do that?" Virgil questioned.

"I'm not staying long." Tin-tin said quickly.

"Why not." Alan finally spoke.

"I have work to do so I'll catch up with you guys later okay." Tin-tin said walking ahead of the rest.

"Ok we will see you at dinner." Scott called and then turned to look at Alan.

"Alan are you ok with this?" He questioned.

"Yeah." Alan said and then grabbed Amanda and punched her shoulder and laughed.

"Hey!" Amanda cried and ran after him.

The others looked at each other and shrugged.

Tin-tin sat in her room looking over some paperwork when a knock came to her door.

"Come in!" She called.

"Still working I see." Jeff's voice came.

"Mr. Tracy I..I was just coming to talk to you." Tin-tin stammered.

"I thought we could talk here if it's not a problem." Jeff said smiling.

"Sure." Tin-tin said then went to her desk to retrive a file.

"First I need to ask you something Tin-tin." Jeff said turning serious.

Alan walked outside Tin-tin's room when he heard the voices coming from it. When he heard his fathers he listened to what he was saying to Tin-tin.

"Do you want to do this?" His question rolled from his lips as though he had been thinking this question over for some time.

"It's not something I want Mr. Tracy it's something I was told to do. And something I need to do." Tin-tin said and then handed him the folder.

"What's this?" Jeff asked.

"This is what I'm here to do. If you don't mind I need to go out and set some things up around the island. You can look that over and I'll be back inthe morning to answer any questions." Tin-tin said looking at him.

"Ok." Jeff said as though he hadn't expected this.

"Till the guys I'm sorry about dinner I'll have to eat with them tomorrow night." Tin-tin then apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Jeff said and then walked out of her room.

As he walked out Alan was trying to make a get away but ran into him.

"Oh Alan I'm sorry didn't see you there." Jeff chuckled.

"What is she doing here." Alan then demand.

"I thought you would be happy." Jeff said stunned.

"She should have never gone back!" Alan shouted at him.

"Alan!" Jeff yelled back.

Tin-tin walked out of the room and stared at Alan.

"You need to go talk to her she will explain it to you." Jeff said walking away.

Alan made his way to the deck to see Tin-tin heading down the same trail Amanda had taken him earlier. Her hair was pulled up again and she was wearing a dark Air Force hat. She had changed into jeans and a sweat shirt as to stay warm. Tin-tin carried her lap top and a duffle bag with cameras and cesnors. Her training with IR had given her the experince of unwanted guest. So she was taking no chances.

When she reached the beach it was nearly dark so she built a fire. Tin-tin then sat her lap top up and began to type and start programs up.When a soft rustle of leaves came from behind her she jumped to her feet and fished out a gun from her bag. Ever since her very bad ordeal one year she never left anywhere without it.

"Show yourself!" She then shouted into the bush.

"Hey what are you doing." Alan called stumbling out of the jungle.

"Alan? Is that you?" Tin-tin said now very confused.

"Yeah it is so put the gun away." Alan said now more serious.

"Sorry about that." Tin-tin said putting it quickly away.

"What are you doing out here?" Alan said now coming around to the other side of the fire.

"Just some work." Tin-tin said looking back down to her computer.

"What kind of work." Alan asked.

"Protection work." Tin-tin didn't want to start another fight with Alan and right now she was regreting even coming back.

"Protection work." Alan repeated her words.

"That's what I said." Tin-tin said now getting annoyed.

"Hey don't get all snotty with me." Alan growled back.

"I'm getting snotty! Your the one begin difficult!" Tin-tin started to raise her voice.

"Don't scream at me!"Alan shouted back.

"If this is going to act then just go back to the house!" Tin-tin said getting up.

The wind seemed to pick up when she did so and and she grabbed her shoulders for warmth.

"I can't." Alan whispered.

"Sure you can. I left you and that's what you wanted." Tin-tin growled back. Alan just stared at her shocked at what she had just said.

"Tin-tin...I never..." He started to stammer.

"I'll be gone with in the week so you won't have to worry about me ever again." Tin-tin could feel the tears welding up in her eyes.

"I never wanted you to go!" Alan shouted back.

Tin-tin just turned away so Alan couldn't see the tears fall.

"Tin-tin you were hurt and I was worried about you. I see now that I was wrong and I should have never said those things to you." Alan pleaded.

"Alan I couldn't stay."Tin-tin said.

"Tin-tin let me finish.I know that you want to be who you are but I want to be part of that when you got hurt I vowed to myself that I would never let that happen to you again." Alan could now feel his hands reach for her warm body as it had so long ago it seemed. The two of them stood in silence when Tin-tin computer started to beep. Tin-tin sprung into action and started to type some things.

"Tin-tin-"

"Be quiet!" Tin-tin warned in a hushed voice but it was to late. As Tin-tin turned she saw the flicker of metal coming towards her and she fell to the ground.


	2. Sam and Eric

The arrow had flown out of the jungle trees and hit Tin-tin with such force that she lay stunned on the ground now.

"Tin-tin!" Alan screamed as he dropped down by her.

Tin-tin pulled herself up against one of the nearby trees and looked at shoulder where the arrow had struck her. She grabbed the arrow and swiftly pulled it out with no sign of pain. She then ripped her shirt and wrapped her arm up.

"Tin-tin are you ok?" Alan quickly asked her as she began to rise.

"Yeah." Tin-tin said then fished out the gun once again and started walking towards the jungle trail.

"Tin-tin you can't possibly go in there your hurt." Alan called after her.

"No it's only a scrap and why are you so worried about what I do?" Tin-tin anwsered quickly.

"Tin-tin." Alan started but was cut off by and punch to the face.

'Sorry Alan but I need to do my job.'

Tin-tin thought to herself as Alans body lay motionless on the ground. She then made her way through the jungle to find who had been stocking her.

A little boy sat curled up in a cave not to far away with a bow and arrows laying next to him. The tears streamed down his face he couldn't believe what he had just did. A girl about the same age came running into the cave and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"Eric thank god! I thought he killed you." The girl cried as she held him tight.

"Sam I...I killed her." Eric said pulling Sam tight into him.

"What who?"

"Tin Tin." Eric said.

"Oh Eric it can't be ture it can't be." Sam said backing away from him.

"Sam I don't know what happen one second i was laying next to you in here and next thing I know I see Tin-tin fall to the ground." Eric said shaking his head.

"Eric no you couldn't have we need to go find her." Sam said running to the entrance of the cave.

"And what let her know that her cousins tried to kill her." Eric yelled.

"Yes!" Sam yellled running out the entrance.

Shortly after Eric heard a scream and ran out of the cave.

"SAM!" Eric screamed as turned to see his sister in a mans grasp.

"You thought you could run from me." The hood send with a grin.

"No...no." Eric stammered.

"Ouch let me down." Sam cried.

The hoods grasp became tighter on her hair.

"STOP!" Eric cried as Sam screamed in pain.

"Then finish the job!" The hood growled and let Sam drop to the ground.

Soon after he was gone with Eric at Sam's side.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked although he saw the pain all over Samantha's face.

"Eric I don't want to do this anymore." She cried into his shoulder.

"Me either." Eric spoke and then pulled Sam up and carried her back to the cave.

Tin Tin searched everywhere but no sign of anything. She was so sure though that she had heard a scream and looked in that direction but it was quick and she could not find the source of it.

As she entered camp she saw Alan was up rubbing his neck.

"Tin Tin are you ok?" Alan asked.

"Fine." Tin Tin said looking at him.

"How about you?"

"My jaw is sore but nothing that won't heal." Alan said now rubbing it.

Tin Tin stubbled a little bit walking to the fire and Alan grabbed her.

"Let me see your shoulder." Alan said grabbing for her.

"I'll be fine." Tin Tin said pulling away from him.

"Tin Tin let me see it." Alan said with more authority.

"NO Alan." Tin Tin said picking up her lap top.

The rest of night the two stayed distant for the other. Tin Tin leaned up againist a tree and worked on her computer. Alan fell asleep in the now cooling sand. Tin Tin looked at him and seeing that he was finally asleep took away the bandage from her shoudler. The wound was now getting a purple black color around it and it still was bleeding alittle bit. Tin Tin breathed indeep as she found a bandage to wrap it up again. As soon as that was done she fell asleep.

Alan woke suddenly when he heard a whine of pain. Looking up at Tin Tin he could see sweat dripping from her face.

"Tin Tin." Alan said quietly making his way over to her.

Feeling her head Alan istantly knew that she was burning up. Rolling up the sleave that Tin Tin tried so hard to cover it with. He then carefully took the bandage off.

"Geez Tin Tin." Alan whispered.

At his words Tin Tin gringed at the pain.

"I'm getting you back to the house." Alan then said taking his coat off and wraping Tin Tin up with it.

"Uhhhh." Tin Tin stirred then opened her eyes.

"What's happening?" She asked very weakly.

"Tin Tin you have a very high fever I'm getting you home." Alan said gently.

"Sam... Eric...I...Saw...Them." Tin Tin said dropping back into the darkness.

Alan knew who the two she spoke of where. After Tin Tin's uncle could no longer take care of his children Tin Tin had taken them in. But Tin Tin had left them behind this time.

'What if?" Alan cut himself off.

"that's stupid" He told himself and continued making his way to the house.

"DAD!" He shouted as he walked in through the door.

"BRAINS!" Alan shouted then making sure his voice was heard.

Moments passed when the house stood silent and Alan was starting to think no one was home when Amanda stumbled down the stairs.

"They are out on a Mission Alan. What's wrong?" Amanda said clearing her eyes.

"Tin Tin has been shot and now has a very high fever." Alan reported looking down at Tin Tin in his arms.

"Take her to sick bay I'll meet you there." Amanda said now very alert.

Alan hurried off and minutes later Amanda was in the sick bay.

"Alan go call John tell him to get Dad on his emergency number." Amanda said very urgently.

She had washed her hands off and put gloves on now checking Tin Tin's vitals. Alan ran out of the room and soon after got a hold of John. Back in the sick bay Tin Tin was waking up.

"Where am I?" Her eyes shut and then opened slowly to adjust to the light.

"Tin Tin it's me Amanda I'm going to put you under and run some tests." Amanda said. Her hair was now pulled up in a tight pony tail to stay out of the way and her white coat covered her jeans and tank top. When she saw the worry on Tin Tin's face she said calmly, "Don't worry when you wake up you'll feel fine."

Tin Tin gave a faint nod and closed her eyes. First Amanda put an IV in and slowly Tin Tin fell asleep. She then got a cold cloth and placed it on Tin Tin's head. Amanda then gently pulled the bandage away from Tin Tin's shoulder.

"This is deep." Amanda said as she saw Alan's head poke in through the door.

"Can you fix it?" Alan asked.

"Hey I'm a med student I can fix a lot more then a hole in the arm." Amanda said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well do what you have to do." Alan said then started to pace the room.

"Where are the guys?" Amanda then asked getting annoyed with Alan pacing the floor.

"On their way." Alan gave a short response which made Amanda about lose it.

"Alan go outside I need room and your doing nothing to help." Amanda looked at him.

"I won't leave her." Alan said back now stopping to look at Tin Tin.

"She is sleeping she is fine. Now go outside!" Amanda shouted at him.

"NO WAY!" Alan shouted back at her.

"I'M YOUR OLDER SISTER YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO ME!" Amanda screamed back at him.

"She is my girlfriend though!" Alan cried back.

"Go sit outside there is nothing you can do." Amanda said calmly laying a hand on his shoulder.

Alan shrugged away from her and walked out of the door. Amanda gigled alitte bit then turned back to Tin Tin.

"What are we going to do with you." Amanda said shaking her head.

An hour later

"Alan are you ok?" Jeff's voice asked.

"Yeah I'm ok." Alan muttered.

"How is Tin Tin?" Scott asked next.

"I don't know Amanda kicked me out." Alan said.

All of a sudden alarms went off and Jeff ran to command and Control.

"Intruders on beach heading this way." Brains spoke.

"Scott, Virgil go cricle them and bring them in." Jeff yelled at them. Amanda ran out when she heard the alarms.

"I'm going too!" She yelled as she ran for the door.

"No you need to take care of Tin Tin!" Jeff shouted back.

"I'm going Brains can cover me." Amanda shouted and ran out the door. Brains ran to the sick bay to be with Tin Tin and check her out. Alan followed him and Gordon stayed with Jeff.

"Dad Scott here." Scott's picture lit up.

"Go ahead Scott." Jeff anwsered.

"We have them." Virgil said his face looking very questionable.

"What is it?" Jeff asked almost scared of the reply.

"It's two little kids." Scott said swinging his camera down so that his father could see them.


End file.
